The Road Back to Friendship
by Twissie
Summary: Lupin and Black discovers things about their old friendship.


The Road Back to Friendship

The Road Back to Friendship

Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Two best friends are together again after one long and harsh year. Black's name hasn't been cleared yet, so for the moment he is the shape of a black dog, walking side by side with his friend Lupin. Lupin knows the risk of taking his old friend with him, but that's just a chance they got to take. 

"So. Here we are again… I can't believe that someone put it back up and collected the things that looked whole." Black had transformed back into himself just as they had gotten inside the squeaking old door. Lupin had promised Black that he would show him The Potter's old house. Someone had put it back up and saved the stuff that hadn't been destroyed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Black walks around inside the house, looking at old photos and stuff, which he recognizes from their years at Hogwarts. He was about to go into the kitchen when he suddenly caught a glimpse of an old book tucked in under a pile of old parchment. He picked it up.

"Where did you find that?" Lupin had come into the same room. 

"It was just here, lying under this big old pile of parchment. Is it yours?" Black answered.

"No, it isn't… Give it to me a second, let me see if I can…" Black handed the old book to Lupin. He opened it, and turned white.

"This is James' old diary." whispered Lupin.

"James? Like in James Potter? Prongs?" Black was as startled as Lupin were.

"That's right… hmm that's weird…. It's only one entry… and it's on the last page." Lupin handed the book back to Black, as he did that something fell out of it. It was a photo of the four of them, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. It was taken on their graduation day. 

"Shall I read the last entry?" Black said, Lupin nodded. Black cleared his throat and started reading: 

**__**

"It's a warm day this Tuesday afternoon.

I'm sitting in my room wondering what to do. 

The music is rocking and I have a lot of space, 

Maybe I'll throw a party at this place.

All my friends would like to come and Lily too. 

I wish I could spend all my time with you, 

But people come and go that goes for friends too.

So I'm sitting here in my room on this warm Tuesday afternoon,

The last Tuesday I'll ever spend in school. 

Why does it have to be like this? 

We all leave school; you know what I'll miss. 

My friends. 

They are my world, my everything. 

For what is Pong without Ping?

It's just a silly word that no one would like to say, 

Oh how I wish that we could all stay.

But next fall we'll meet again, 

Remain friends; take along the marauders map and sneak in again.

So here I'm sitting all alone in my room wondering if the friends I have now will be the ones that lasts a lifetime.

So excuse me, for here it all ends,

Let's all stay friends, and next year we'll see,

If you still want to hang with me."

Black put down the book. They stood there for a while just watching eachother. Lupin took the book and opened it on the first page again, now he could see that there were scribbled stuff on all the other pages too, James had drawn a couple of beautiful drawings, most of them of Lily. Lupin now recognized the scribbling. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs had obviously attacked that book and turned it into sort of a club book. He smiled when he thought back on their school days. He lay the book on top of the pile of parchment again, and started walking towards the front door. Black followed. 

"Why didn't we keep in touch that year after school… I wonder if James already then had figured out some of the things that were going to happen to us. Do you think it still would have been like this if we all stayed in touch with eachother?" Lupin stood there for a while waiting for a reply, even though he knew he wouldn't be getting one.

"You can not change what has already happened, but you can plan your own future." Black's face showed no emotions and he silently and smoothly changed back to the black dog. They walked together out of the house. Suddenly Black rushed back in again and returned with the book. 

"We don't want Harry, Ron and Hermione to make our mistake… and I bet Harry would want to see this." With those words they parted and walked their own way. Maybe they would see eachother again and maybe they wouldn't. But the way things were now … nothing was safe anymore… not even being friends. 


End file.
